


Enchanted by the sound

by Sylanna



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gothic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: Sylar develops a habit of picking Peter up after work. When he doesn't show up one evening, Peter follows him to a gothic night club.





	Enchanted by the sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece I wanted to write for a while now. Somehow it ended up being less fluffy than intended.

Some weeks had passed since the carnival incident and Sylar had moved in with Peter. It hadn't been a big change, considering they had lived together for about six years in Matt's dreamworld. The only difference worth mentioning was that Sylar now had his powers back. For some days it scared the living shit out of Peter whenever the other man used his talents.

 

When nothing dangerous happened for two weeks, Peter started to relax again. His guest seemed to have the hunger under control and to stick to his promise of never hurting anyone again.

Another five days later, Sylar told Peter that he would go search for a job. Of course the former paramedic encouraged this quest. He also understood that the killer would never go back to watch repair, so he offered his help with the search.

That however made Peter painfully aware of his own situation. At the moment, he (and Sylar for that matter) lived on his savings and those wouldn't last forever. So he applied to a job as nurse in the nearest hospital and was surprised to get the job.

Around the same time, Sylar began to work in a restaurant as waiter, claiming that he would need to learn how to interact with people better. Peter only nodded and reminded his friend not to kill anyone. Even if it was meant humorous, Sylar became tense. When Peter inquired about the reason, the other man explained that he still felt like an addict on withdrawal.

 

They soon fell into a rhythm after that. They would have breakfast together every morning, before they went out to their jobs. It soon became a new habit of Sylar to pick Peter up at the hospital after his shift had ended. Sometimes they would go straight home, sometimes they would go grocery shopping or just for a small walk.

Peter enjoyed this time after work a lot and Sylar did too, so when the former killer didn't show up one evening, he became worried. He headed home alone in the hope to find his friend there, but was disappointed. However, he found a small piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

 

_Sorry for not picking you up. A colleague invited me to go to a club. If you want to join, we're at the Blackflower club._

_Gabriel_

 

Peter knew that that message had to be from Sylar. The man had started to call himself Gabriel again a week or so ago. Peter's mind however hadn't got the message and referred to him still as Sylar. What surprised Peter was that pang of jealousy that flooded through him. Gabriel had chosen to spend his time with this colleague instead of Peter.

 

Of course, Peter could not stay away. He followed the invitation to the club. When he arrived there he was glad that he had chosen to wear dark clothes. The Blackflower was a dark club. Dark as in gothic. Peter would never have thought of Sylar in such a environment, but now it seemed only fitting.

He stepped down the stairs (the club was located in the basement of the building) and took in the layout of the night club. He stood a a small elevation and could look over the dance floor.

 

That's when he saw him amidst the dancers. He had his eyes closed and moved to the energetic bass of the music. His lids were framed by a thick line of black eyeliner, the lashes coated with mascara. He looked like a sin come to life. The black clothes hugged his curves in just the right places. Peter gasped at the picture of Sylar (Gabriel, he reminded himself) moving to the beat.

 

Peter just stared until the song came to an end. He had never seen ~~Sylar~~ Gabriel so expressive and at ease in public.

When the next song came on, Gabriel remained completely unmoving for a while, before he picked up on the beat.

 

In his state of mind, Peter did not realize that this song came to an end and Gabriel opened his eyes. A single drop of sweat tickled down the man's forehead...

“Like what you see?”

Peter jerked at the sudden conversation.

“I could feel you staring at me.”

“I...”

Gabriel grinned his dangerous little smile. “Don't bother evading.” He leaned in an put his mouth right next to Peter's ear. “I heard you thinking.”

“Using your powers is cheating”, Peter shot back.

Only an amused chuckle answered him. “It tells you things. When I touch you, for example, I know what you want.”

“And that would be?”, Peter whispered in Gabriel's ear. “Tell me.” Then he pressed his lips tenderly at the man's skin.

Gabriel drew back a little and looked at Peter. “Stop playing with me”, he growled, before he kissed Peter on the lips.

The kiss wasn't perfect, their noses collided a bit, but it was their first kiss. A promise for a better future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own any of the characters/names/places, I make no money with this.
> 
> The title is taken from the song Rain by Project Pitchfork.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes I made.


End file.
